No One Knew
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: What is this? Roy's married? he has a daughter? his daughter is visiting him? His daughter is three? But the big question everyone is asking... Who is his wife? Find out by reading, its better then the summary lets out to be...


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**OXOXOXOXOX  
OXOXOXOX  
OXOXOXOOXOX**

A girl with long brown hair walking into central headquarters, with a little girl with blonde, about at the age of 3, holding her hand. She walked up and said…

"I'm looking for Roy Mustang"

"And who may I ask is looking for him?"

"Well this little girl is, his daughter"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the brown haired women.

"Are you his wife?" Havoc asked  
"Do I look like it? Mustang's hair is black and my hair's brown"

"So?" havoc asked looking confused

"Ok… his daughter's hair is blonde"

"Oh" he said "I'll take her to Fuhrer's office"

(Oh yeah, Mustang is the Fuhrer now)

"Alight" she bends down to get at the girls height "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

The little girl nodded her head

"Have fun seeing daddy… then have a fun day with mommy"

The girl nodded again, with a cute smile

"Bye" she said giving the girl a hug

"Bye" said the girl

Then the lady with brown hair left. Havoc looked at the girl and said

"Ok, let's got to your daddy's office"

"YAY!" the girl said

Havoc and the little girl walked down the hallway and walked into the Roy's office room. Roy was busy doing some paper work. He stopped when he heard the door open and looked at the little girl that entered and havoc.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite daughter" Roy said smiling

"I'm your only daughter" she said running to give her daddy a big hug

"That's right"

Roy picked up the little girl and put her on his lap. Then he looked at Havoc… he looked like he was going to ask something.

"You have a wife?"

"Yes" Roy said

"What about Riza?" he asked questionly

"What about her?"

'That's cold' Havoc thought "Never mind… so is your wife beautiful?"

"Yes very beautiful, she has this wonderful blonde hair… and these beautiful sparkling eyes… and she is so talented"

"Wow, you picked a good one"

"Yup"

"She seems very beautiful" Havoc said

"My mommy is very pretty!" the little girl said happily

Havoc smiled at the little girl. Then he looked back a Roy seriously.

"Does Riza know you're married?"

"She better, she was in the wedding"

"OH!"

"Anything else Havoc?"

"No, I'll be leaving"

He walked out of the room and walked to Riza's room and knocked on the door. Before he walked into the room he heard everyone talking about Roy being married and having a little girl. No one seemed to believe it. He finally entered the room.

"Riza did you hear?" Havoc asked

"No what?" Riza said looking up from putting her shoes on

"Roy is married"

"He is?" She asked "I already knew that"

"Yeah and he has a kid, and his kid is here"

"She is?"

"Yeah and apparently his wife is very beautiful"

"I don't think she's that beautiful"

"The way Roy talks about her, she sounds like a goddess"

"Whatever" She said simply

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at her, she wasn't in uniform

"I have a date" she said putting on a necklace

"With?" he pressed 'Damn, I thought since Roy was married I had a chance'

"With…" she started

"MOMMY!" the little girl yelled coming through the door, running to Riza to give her a hug.

"…my daughter" she took the hair clip out of her hair "come here" she said to the little girl, and she came. She then put it in her daughter's hair.

Havoc just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Roy walked in.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked Riza

"Yeah, I'm going, see you at home?"

"Yeah"

"Good" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Do you paper work"

"But I don't want to" He wined "Rachel tell mommy to not make me do paperwork"

The little girl, Rachel, shock her head.

"Just do it and be home soon" Riza said with a stern voice but a smile on her face

"Is he going to stay like that?" Roy asked pointing to Havoc

"Probably we've been married for four years and have a child that three and people are just NOW figuring this out?"

"I guess"

They walked out of the room leaving Havoc in there. He finally came to his senses and left the room. He looked at the plaque on her door. It said 'Riza Mustang'

THE END!

**You'd think someone would notice that plaque but nooo… Anyway this whole thing was written by demons-heart even the beginning of the authors note… but now it's me talking and I liked this story. (that was my review) .**

**DH: Well, MARRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**BR: Yeah what demons-heart said!**


End file.
